


Forehead Check!

by celestial_nights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, general audiences plus one swear word, hongjoong takes care of him, seonghwa’s sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nights/pseuds/celestial_nights
Summary: Seonghwa felt Hongjoong’s own forehead on his.“That isnothow you check for a fever Hongjoong!” Seonghwa exclaimed, flustered at how close their faces were.“I know, but it made you smile didn’t it?”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 234





	Forehead Check!

**Author's Note:**

> what’s this?! a seongjoong au from me that is at least 1k words???? a miracle!! also sorry for any grammatical errors, i wasn’t able to edit it that much!

Seonghwa felt the fever before it happened. His nose was becoming runny, his throat was itchy and he generally felt a bit iffy about everything. The symptoms were all there and Seonghwa was just waiting for the storm to hit him. 

A week later and the fever has finally decided to hit Seonghwa full speed ahead. He woke up with a clogged nose and a huge headache. A groan left his lips as he swung his legs over his bed and stood up, holding onto the bunk bed’s frames to support himself. 

The dorms were eerily quiet for what time it was, usually Wooyoung would be playing with San or Yeosang would be yelling at them to shut up. Today though, none of those three were in the dorms. Seonghwa spotted Yunho in the kitchen, which was unusual, cooking an egg. Hopefully he doesn’t burn their dorm down. Screaming could be heard from Yunho’s room and Seonghwa assumed it was Mingi and Jongho squeezing in one last round of their game before leaving for practice.

“Wow, you look like shit,” Yunho commented when he turned around, a plate of a not-burnt egg in his hand. Seonghwa sniffled, trying not to let any of his disgusting snot fall from his nose. 

“Thanks, feel like it too,” Seonghwa grabbed a piece of tissue and blew his nose into it, letting out a satisfied “ah!” after. Yunho pulled a disgusted face while Seonghwa threw the tissue in the trash bin. Yunho placed his plate of egg down and walked towards Seonghwa. He touched the back of his hand to the older’s forehead and recoiled at the heat. 

“Jesus, you are hot. I’m gonna go tell Hongjoong,” Yunho brought a fork and his plate with him as he went around the dorm looking for their leader. Seonghwa couldn’t even bring himself to reply with the typical “thanks, I know,” opting to just collapse on the couch with a groan. Seonghwa hated being sick. As a kid, he loved it. He loved the fact that he would be able to stay at home and stay in bed all day. The warmth of his blanket and the 24/7 attention of his parents keeping him company at home. As an adult, he hated being sick. It stopped him from doing things he loved such as dancing and singing. It stopped him from performing in front of their fans. Curse the stupid limitations of the human body. 

Suddenly Hongjoong came into view, a curious look on his face as he examined Seonghwa. Seonghwa was expecting Hongjoong to check his temperature with the back of his hand so he moved his bangs away himself. Instead of his hand though, Seonghwa felt Hongjoong’s own forehead on his. Their faces were so close and it took Seonghwa half a second to realize what was happening. Hongjoong’s big and caring eyes looked into his and Seonghwa could feel a blush rushing to his cheeks. 

“That is _not_ how you check for a fever Hongjoong!” Seonghwa exclaimed, flustered at how close their faces were. Hongjoong gave him a cheeky smile as he pulled away, his eyes sparkling with happiness at Seonghwa’s flustered state. 

“I know, but it made you smile didn’t it? And I can still tell your temperature.” Hongjoong replied, quickly going to the bathroom and grabbing medicine from the medicine cabinet. “You definitely have a fever by the way. You are not attending practice with your state,” Hongjoong declared while he threw a bunch of medicine at Seonghwa.

Seonghwa let out another groan. He really did hate being sick. 

“Where are Wooyoung, San and Yeosang?” Seonghwa asked, curious as to where the three troublemakers were. 

“They went to the gym. Apparently they wanted to work out together,” Hongjoong said as he gave Seonghwa a glass of water. Seonghwa uttered a thanks before drinking it all in one go, Hongjoong leaving the living room to probably tell the other members he was sick. Another thing he hated about being sick is the fact that he’d have to be left alone at the dorms. As far as he knows, all of them have dance practice then individual lessons afterwards, or going to the studio for Hongjoong and Mingi. 

Being sick sucks. 

——

“Get well soon!” Jongho said as he, Yunho and Mingi left the dorm, closing the front door behind them. Seonghwa gave them a thankful smile before turning his attention back to the TV, a random drama playing on it. Though Seonghwa did a double check in his mind to remember if Hongjoong left with them. His question was answered when the leader plopped down on the couch beside him, offering a slice of leftover pizza. 

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have practice?” Seonghwa asked, accepting the slice of pizza simultaneously. A blanket was draped over his shoulders and kept him warm from the cool of the living room. 

“Yeah, but I told them you were sick so they allowed me to stay here and take care of you. Plus, I can do my work on my laptop,” Hongjoong gestured to the laptop set-up on the dining room table. Seonghwa lowered his head down, guilt pooling at his stomach. 

“Hey, look at me,” Hongjoong said, his finger under Seonghwa’s chin directing him to look up. “Don’t feel guilty, I like taking care of you! You do that to me all the time anyway, so now it’s my turn! Speaking of which, forehead check!” Hongjoong suddenly stuck their foreheads together. Seonghwa’s heart skipped a beat at the close proximity of their faces once again. 

“S-so, how’s my temperature?” Seonghwa managed to stutter out, heart still beating a mile a minute, as Hongjoong pulled away. 

“Oh, still definitely sick and I don’t think this drama is helping you. You are going to rest on your bed,”

And Seonghwa did just that, albeit with a huff as Seonghwa found the couch equally as comfortable as his bed.

——

“We come home bearing gifts!” Wooyoung yelled as he entered their dorm. It was nine in the evening and the rest of the members were just coming home from practice. Hongjoong took his headphones off and closed the program on his laptop (not before saving it of course). Seonghwa exited his room with a red nose and a blanket still wrapped around him. 

In Wooyoung and Jongho’s hands were plastic bags full of takeout food. Yunho and Mingi helped set up the table as Hongjoong cleared his stuff. Seonghwa sat down beside Yeosang who was already eyeing the food. 

“Are you feeling any better?” San asked as he sat down beside Seonghwa. The sick boy nodded, too tired to answer verbally. Seonghwa hates being sick. As soon as the food was ready in front of them, they all dug in. 

Seonghwa was able to stomach two pieces of chicken before he deemed himself too tired to eat. He excused himself from the table and entered his shared room with Hongjoong, a chorus of “get well soon!” and “rest well!” following him as he left. Seonghwa sat down on his bed, taking his medicine and blowing his nose to clear it. Hongjoong entered the room, perhaps to check on him, Seonghwa guesses. 

“Forehead check?” Hongjoong asked, his voice low and calm. Seonghwa only nodded before he pressed their foreheads together. This time, he wasn’t surprised at how close they were. Instead he found comfort in it, easing his sick state in some weird way. After they pulled away, Hongjoong left a kiss on Seonghwa’s forehead and helped him lie down. 

“You’re getting better, rest well Hwa,” Were the last thing Seonghwa heard as sleep overcame him. 

——

Seonghwa is on day 2 of being sick and Seonghwa’s pleas to return to the practice studio were unheard as Hongjoong insists that he stay at home after doing another “forehead check.” 

“But you said I was getting better!” Seonghwa whined, the blanket around his body making him look smaller. Hongjoong found it adorable. 

“And you are. Which is why you need to stay home. If you overwork your body you might end up even more sick,” Hongjoong reasoned. Seonghwa hated it but he had a point. Stupid limitations of the human body, Seonghwa cursed. So with an over exaggerated huff, he plopped down on the couch drinking his orange juice. 

“Will you at least stay with me?” Seonghwa asked. 

“Sorry, Hwa, I can’t. I have to work on something with the other producers today,” Hongjoong apologized, already getting his stuff ready. He didn’t want to see Seonghwa sad so he suggested something that might cheer him up. 

“One last forehead check before I leave?” Hongjoong said and of course Seonghwa agreed. He found comfort in the weird forehead checks they do so he would happily accept one any day. 

“You _are_ getting better! Rest well Hwa!” And with that, Hongjoong was gone and Seonghwa left all by his lonesome, missing the warmth of Hongjoong. 

Damn did he really hate being sick. 

——

Day 3 of recovery from the fever and it was almost gone. Seonghwa was glad and he was finally allowed back to the practice studio after a forehead check with Hongjoong (and an actual check with a thermometer). The members and their trainer all welcomed him back happily and helped him catch up with what he missed out on. Sure, Seonghwa had to take breaks at shorter intervals than normal but he was glad to be back at doing what he loved. 

During the lunch break, Hongjoong requested another forehead check (which resulted in a blushing Seonghwa) and reminded him to take his medicine. The two of them went down to the 7-Eleven below their building and bought some snacks for the members, as well as some secret ice creams for the two of them. As they walked back to the studio, their hands kept brushing against each other. Seonghwa couldn’t take it anymore and just took a hold of Hongjoong’s hand, making sure to intertwine their fingers together. Hongjoong’s heart started beating rapidly but he managed to keep a calm expression, his mouth though was shaped in a beaming smile. 

_”I should hold his hand more,”_ Seonghwa thought as he frowned at the loss of warmth once they entered the practice studio.

——

“Hey, let’s go home,” Seonghwa said. He entered the studio and found Hongjoong slouching over his computer screen, eyes glazed over and showing obvious signs of fatigue. Hongjoong made a sound of refusal and continued focusing on his screen. 

“You’re the one who’s gonna get sick next if you don’t get enough rest. Come on,” Seonghwa said, taking a hold of Hongjoong’s hand to lift it from the mouse. Hongjoong let out a sigh of defeat and closed the program, taking the headphones from his head and placing it on the keyboard. 

“Let’s go home,” Hongjoong smiled at him warmly. Seonghwa swears he felt butterflies in his stomach. 

The walk home was silent, the two had their hands intertwined together once again. It was just a short walk from the company building back to their dorm so they took their time going back. Enjoying Seoul’s nightlife with its cold wind and bright neon signs. They also enjoyed each other’s presence, the feeling of the shared warmth between their hands giving them comfort. 

Too soon for both of their liking, they arrived at their dorm’s building and soon enough, their dorm itself. All the lights were turned off as the other member’s were probably asleep already. Trying not to make too much noise, the pair entered their room and got ready for bed, Hongjoong making sure that Seonghwa took his medicine. Just as Seonghwa was about to go into his bed, Hongjoong asked him a question. 

“Forehead check?” Seonghwa let out a chuckle and nodded, tilting his head down to meet Hongjoong’s. 

“Am I still sick?” Seonghwa asked, voice barely above a whisper. His eyes trained to Hongjoong’s lips. 

“Nope,”

“Can you kiss me?”

So that’s what Hongjoong did. 

Seonghwa still really hates being sick and still curses stupid limitations of the human body but it did lead him to kissing Hongjoong. Perhaps Seonghwa can forgive the fever just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hoped you enjoyed that! i’ve been going through a ridiculous writer’s block and haven’t been able to write much but i got this prompt and decided to write it! 
> 
> i’m not super duper happy with this but it’s good enough for me ig (not enough romance tbh)
> 
> but anyways i hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/foryeosangie)


End file.
